Paige Matthews
'Paige Matthews '''is a fictional character from the television series ''Charmed. She was created by Constance M. Burge and portrayed by Rose McGowan. Paige is introduced as Piper and Phoebe Halliwell's long-lost younger sister who reconstitutes the Charmed Ones after the death of their sister Prue. AOL named the 13th greatest witch in television history. Paige is the daughter of Patty Halliwell and Patty's whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Because it was against the rules for witches and whitelighters to have romantic relationships, Patty and Sam were forced to give Paige up for adoption. She was raised by two adoptive parents, completely unaware of her powers. In the episode "Charmed Again", Paige meets Piper and Phoebe and discovers that she is a witch. At first, she struggles to accept this fact, but eventually comes to terms with it- when she is attacked by the Source of All Evil. Appearances Television (2001-2006) Seasons 4-6 (2001-2004) In the fourth season, Paige is introduced as a recovering alcoholic who works as a social worker in San Francisco. In the premiere episode, she attends Prue's funeral and, as she gives her condolances, Phoebe has a premonition that Paige is killed by Shax, the demon that killed Prue. Phoebe believes her to be an innocent, but when Paige is inevitably attacked by Shax, she orbs out, dodging his energy blast. Cole checks with the Underworld, who believe Paige is another witch who is to reconstitute the Power of Three. Piper and Phoebe summon their mother and grandmother's spirits, who reveal that Paige is infact their long-lost sister who was given up for adoption after birth because of the rules prohibiting whitelighters and witches from being together. Piper and Phoebe try to ease Paige into the magical world, but she struggles to accept her Charmed identity. She spends most of the fourth season learning to use her powers and the rules of witchcraft. Seasons 7-8 (2004-2006) In the seventh season (2004-2005), Paige fights to keep Magic School open following the death of its headmaster Gideon. The Elders then make Paige the headmistress of Magic School after they realize how deep her dedication is. Also in this season, Paige befriends a federal agent Kyle Brody and the two grow close because of their mutual interest in the Avatars, magical beings who are neither good nor evil. After initial hesitation, Paige and her sisters join forces with the Avatars (against the wishes of Kyle and the Elders) in hopes of turning the world in to a utopain society, free of demons. However, when the sisters realize that the utopia would rob the world of free will, they team up with a powerful demon Zankou in order to destroy the Avatars. In the process, Kyle is killed, but is resurrected as a whitelighter as a reward for helping Paige and the sisters destroy the Avatars. In the season seven finale, the sisters take on Zankou and fake their own deaths in order to escape the constant threat of demons and government investigation. In the eighth season (2005-2006), Paige and her sisters are now leading normal lives under pseudonyms of the Charmed One's cousins, Jo, Jamie and Julie Bennett. They are under spells called glamours which cause them to magically look like someone else. Their spells to change appearances works in such a way that only their family can see the real them, while the rest of the world sees their glamours. Paige also receives a new charge, a telekinetic witch named Billie (Kaley Cuoco). In the fifth episode, the sisters reclaim their true identities as the Charmed Ones with the help of federal agent Murphy. Also in this season, Paige meets Henry Mitchell, a parole officer. After breifly dating, Paige reveals to Henry that she is a witch and they eventually get married. In this season, Paige discovers that Billie and her sister Christie are the Ultimate Power and that she, Piper and Phoebe must use the Power of Three to destroy them and set Leo free from the Angel of Death. In the series finale, Paige and her sisters battle Billie and Christie, which ultimately leads to the demise of herself, Phoebe and Christie. Because the Ultimate Power has been defeated, Leo is freed from the Angel of Destiny, but Piper is still left sisterless. She and Leo, with the help of Coop, go back in time and save Paige and Phoebe from dying. In a flashfoward in this episode, Paige is shown having two daughters and a son with Henry. Powers and abilities Paige is a witch and whitelighter, therefore she possesses powers from both heritages. As a witch, she can cast spells, scry and create potions. Telekinetic orbing Paige's primary power is telekinetic orbing, allowing her to orb objects to herself. She first displayed this power in the episode "Charmed Again (Part 2)" by orbing a candle into her palm to which Phoebe commented: "I guess the whitelighter in her makes it work differently". Previously, Piper mentioned that, according to the Charmed prophecy, the third sister has the power to move objects with her mind. Because of her whitelighter half, Paige's telekinetic orbing sometimes shares aspects of teleportation, however in some cases, Paige has shown to be able to emulate telekinesis with this power. Over the course of the series, Paige's powers grow to the point where she does not need to vocally call out for an object to move it. By the seventh season, Paige showed that she could orb objects and people to other places by simply stating the location. Orb sheild Although never displayed in the television series, Paige develops the power to create a force feild via orbs. Orbing As a whiteligher, Paige possesses the ability to orb, allowing her to teleport herself anywhere in the world. In the beginning, she struggled to control this ability and was not able to activate it without being scared. She also could not orb anywhere but the spot she was standing in. Sensing Like all whitelighters, Paige possesses the power to sense charges. She first displays this power in late season four. Glamouring Paige displays the ability to glamour in the fifth season. Glamouring allow her to cast an illusion around herself, causing her to look like a different person. Paige used this power more frequently in the eighth season. Category:Witches